Synchro
Synchro(Tune) or '''Synchro Summoning '''is a type of Summoning. It is the act of Special Summoning a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck using a Tuner monster with additional non-Tuner monsters. How to Synchro Summon During their Main Phase, the turn player can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster from face-down in their Extra Deck by sending two or more face-up monsters listed on the Synchro Monster Card, including exactly 1 Tuner (unless stated otherwise) from their field to the Graveyard as Synchro Materials, whose combined Levels exactly equal the Synchro Monster's Level. After that, the player Summons the Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck in an unoccupied Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster points to or an Extra Monster Zone in face-up Attack or Defense Position. A player can perform any number of Synchro Summons per turn. Prior to the introduction of the Extra Monster Zones, a monster could be Synchro Summoned to any Monster Zone. Mechanics Edit Monsters that do not have Levels, such as Xyz Monsters and Link Monsters, cannot be used as Synchro Materials. Token Monsters and Trap Monsters can be used as Synchro Materials. Synchro Materials are sent to the Graveyard by default, but the Synchro Summon is still successful even if the materials are moved to some other location instead. For example, it is still possible to perform a Synchro Summon while "Macro Cosmos" is active or using Pendulum Monsters as materials, in which case the materials will be banished or placed face-up in the Extra Deck, respectively. Even if all appropriate Monster Zones are occupied, a Synchro Monster can still be Synchro Summoned as long as at least one of the Synchro Materials used is in one of these zones, so that there is an available zone when the Synchro Monster is Summoned. A Synchro Summon is a type of built-in Special Summon, so it can be negated by cards like "Solemn Warning" and "Thunder King Rai-Oh". Even if a Synchro Summon is negated, the Synchro Materials do not return to the field.[3] Even if a monster lists a specific monster as materials, such as "Majestic Star Dragon", the Summon must use exactly 1 Tuner (unless otherwise specified). For example, if you have 2 "Phantom of Chaos", 1 being treated as "Majestic Dragon", and the other equipped with "Synchro Boost" and "Torque Tune Gear" and being treated as "Stardust Dragon", and a Level 1 non-Tuner monster, you can still Synchro Summon. However, if neither "Phantom" is a Tuner, or if both are, the Summon cannot be performed. EffectsEdit Like other Extra Deck monsters, if a Synchro Monster is not Synchro Summoned first, it cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or while banished (unless it specifies another way to properly Special Summon it, in which case it must first be Summoned that way). For example, if a Synchro Monster is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck by the effect of "Shadow Impulse" and sent to the Graveyard, or was sent from face-down in the Extra Deck to the Graveyard by "Gale Dogra", it cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard by "Premature Burial"; however, if it was originally Synchro Summoned, it can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard by "Premature Burial". Category:Mechanics Category:Effect Monsters Category:Monster Category:Synchro Monsters Category:Types of Summoning